Two Worlds Are Now One
by Angelic Land
Summary: Part two of the initial one shot, "It's About Time I Told You the Truth." (Megaman x Lan).


Dear readers,

This story is for Hylianshadow86, and it is basically a part two to my first Megaman yaoi fic, "It's About Time I Told You the Truth." It's an all out lemon, (boy x boy). Don't like, don't read. Please enjoy.

-Angelic Land

Megaman and Lan were getting more and more passionate with their kissing, as they moved onto Lan's bed. The blue netnavi pressed the teenage boy against his body, tightly wrapping his arms around him as he felt up his muscular back.

Lan could feel his pants getting tighter as he felt the large bulge in Megaman's suit grinding against him.

"Megaman, I didn't know you could do things like-"

"Being in the real world has its perks, Lan. I don't have _these_ capabilities when I'm inside the net," said Megaman, interrupting the boy, as he and Lan continued to feel each other's clothed lengths harden.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't able to be here," Lan said, locking lips with the heated netnavi again.

"I'm just glad our feelings are reciprocal," said Megaman.

He began licking Lan's lips, wanting more. The brunette let Megaman in, feeling his tongue roam the inside of his mouth.

The blue clad netnavi moved one arm from his friend's back, to his chest, starting to work at pulling off the orange vest. Lan helped, as he slid the vest over his head. Megman tugged at the boy's undershirt, discarding it onto the floor as soon as it was off.

Now, Lan's bare chest was finally exposed, and Megaman felt himself get even harder, which he didn't even think could be possible. His suit was painfully tight over his throbbing member. Lan's skin was so smooth, it was like touching an angel.

"I think it's time you take off your suit, Megaman," said Lan, touching the other boy's manliness.

Megaman didn't know what to do at first, because he normally couldn't take off his clothes when he was in the net. He wasn't in true human form unless he was outside of the Internet.

"How do I take this off, Lan?" Pleaded Megaman, not knowing how to take off his own suit.

"I'm not sure. I don't see a zipper anywhere. Let's start with taking off those boots," replied Lan.

The boy tossed his new lover's boots off the bed, as everything from his toned calves down, was now exposed. Lan began to feel around the waistline of Megaman's suit, finally discovering the hidden zipper, which was tucked under a tiny layer of fabric, almost as if it was just a seam in the material.

"Found it!" Exclaimed the boy, as he undid the rest of the zipper.

He pulled off Megaman's top, revealing his Godlike chest and abdominals. Lan was literally drooling over Megaman, as he ran his soft hands over him.

Before Lan had time to start pulling Megaman's tights down, the now partially blue clad boy got ahold of his shorts. He undid the buttons, pulled them off, leaving Lan in just his boxer briefs.

"May I?" Megaman implied, reaching into Lan's underwear.

Lan moaned breathlessly at Megaman's touch; feeling the rich, heavy sensations of hormonal pleasure rush to his lower abdomen, as Megaman snugly wrapped a firm hand around his erection.

Kicking his underwear all the way off, Lan showed that he needed Megaman.

"Megaman, stop before I-" Lan was becoming lost in feelings of ecstasy from Megaman's touch. "Nyghh... I'm gonna cum!" Lan grunted, as his lover jerked him to a climax.

"Megaman!" The teen shouted, spilling his seed onto the other boy's chest.

Lan's thick, white substance got all over Megaman's luscious hand, so he licked it off, enjoying the taste, as Lan finally started tugging on the boy's tights.

Lan pulled down the rest of Megaman's constricting clothing, freeing him from the discomfort of the tight fabric.

Megaman's dick was wet with pre-cum from all the sensual foreplay he and Lan shared. Lan couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his friend's manhood. It was bigger and better than he ever could've imagined.

The boys were finally completely naked. Lan moved down to Megaman's hardness, and licked off the pre-cum that had accumulated, forming a coating of wet, stickiness on his member.

The sensations that Lan's touch was producing in him drove the boy wild.

Megaman lathered his fingers in pre-cum and got in between Lan's legs. He gave Lan a look of assurance, receiving a confident nod, before he began to do more with his naturally skilled fingers.

Megaman's skin was warm, so Lan didn't feel any temperature discomfort, although at first, it felt a little odd having fingers in his entrance. Once Megaman brushed against something, Lan felt a wave of a completely new level of pleasure overcome him.

When Megaman was finished, he pulled his fingers out; making way for what was to come.

"Megaman, I need you now!" Lan begged. After feeling a hint of what was in store for him, he knew he needed more. His own length was harder than ever yet again.

"Yessir, said Megaman," as he positioned himself at Lan's entrance.

The boy pushed into the brunette slowly, his rather large penis filling Lan completely.

"This is a whole new kind of tightness," Megaman said, in amazement.

"Megaman, please move; hit that spot again!" Cried Lan.

Hearing Lan beg for him was more than Megaman needed to hear to go. He started thrusting slowly, trying to find Lan's sweet spot, while feeling the hormones in his body steadily rushing down to his cock.

As he sped up, Megaman couldn't help but let out little grunts of pleasure from pounding into his sexy lover.

Lan moaned longingly and had to control himself from kicking, when Megaman struck his prostate again.

Megaman started pumping Lan's penis in time with his thrusting, causing Lan to feel even more of the unbelievable potential capability of human pleasure.

The netnavi, now in the full fledged act of being mortal, was almost ready to release.

"Nnn.. Lan, I can't hold on for much longer!" Megaman said, driving his shaft into Lan's prostate.

"Ah- me neither! I'm so close, Megaman," panted Lan, whose vision was filling up with trillions of twinkling stars.

After just a few more of the hardest, deepest thrusts; feeling Megaman's manhood inside him, his strong legs against his, Lan cried out Megaman's name as he exploded onto his chest. His hot seed spurting out in far greater quantity this time.

Megaman felt Lan's muscles clamp down onto his ready member, pushing himself all the way in.

"Lan! Ah!" Megaman yelled, as he came to his heavy climax. Everything had escaped his mind except for Lan, as he shot his semen deep into him.

Lan felt the warmth of Megaman's essence inside him, before the both of them passed out, still holding each other in their complete embrace.

When they woke up the next morning, Megaman smiled at Lan, as he opened his eyes.

"I love you, Megaman. I could never ask for anyone better, because there is no one better than you," said Lan, returning Megaman's contagious smile.

"I love you too Lan. I'm so glad I could become human to truly be with you, even if I have to move between the Internet and the real world, I know you'll still love me," said Megaman, tightly embracing Lan, a tear of happiness running down his cheek.

When they realized they were covered in each other's bodily fluids and needed to take a shower, the two boys got up and went into Lan's bathroom.

They turned on the water and let it warm up, as they stood there holding each other in the steamy room. They had an unbreakable bond that went all the way back to when Lan was a child, and their relationship was only just at the beginning of what it was to become in the bright future.


End file.
